Love Actually
by CharleyBantar
Summary: Klaus overhears Caroline talking to Elena and Bonnie about her perfect guy while they're watching Love Actually. He decides to take inspiration from the movie and give her a romantic Christmas memory. Oneshot, think Klaroline flirty banter from season 4 but no specific spoilers. Just Klaroline Christmas fun. :)


_Purely because it's Christmas, and this is one of my favourite films, I've decided to do one last Klaroline fic to tide people over till the New Year. It is only a one shot based on the Juliet/Mark scene in Love Actually, but it has its own twists and turns._

_So please enjoy and a Merry Christmas to you all. :)_

Love Actually

As Mark held his last card up for Juliet to see, she pulled herself together to whisper merry Christmas back. He smiled and gathered up his previous signs, then, grabbing his cd played, he turned and walked away from her and Peter (his best friend's) house. A sad smile graced his face, suddenly disappearing as he hears footsteps behind him. Juliet has run after him. And as she stands before him, eyes full of passion; she grabs his face and kisses him sweetly. Before he has time to reciprocate, she has let go and is running back to her house. Enough he says, it's enough for now.

As the movie scene suddenly zoomed out, Caroline, Elena and Bonnie all sighed in turn.

"That is what I want," Caroline huffed loudly. "A guy that's sweet and genuine not to mention hot. A guy with no secret agendas or tricks! Just a guy who wants to share his feelings and writes them on card sheets to make my Christmas." Bonnie and Elena chinked their glasses in cheers.

"Caroline, as much as I agree with you, he would also have to be from some far off fairy-tale land to meet those specifications. As no guy in the world will ever be that genuine without wanting to have sex with the girl. All men are DOGS!" Bonnie crowed loudly as Caroline and Elena laughed along with her. They had all been in bad ways regarding relationships lately and Caroline knew it. After all her trouble with Tyler and his cheating never mind Klaus' recent advances, Elena being stuck between brothers and Bonnie having trouble with her new professor guy and old feelings for Elena's brother Jeremy. It was good that they could just have girl time like this especially around Christmas time.

The movie credits soon started rolling and Caroline sighed, stretching like a cat, and picked up the empty bottles of wine and packets of popcorn. Elena and Bonnie got up too and helped her carry the empty ice cream bowls into the kitchen and dumped them in the sink.

"Hey Care, we'll be off home now. Don't worry; everything will work out in the end, for all of us." Elena smiled kindly, sensing Caroline's inner thoughts. Bonnie wrapped and arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah Care, we'll see you at Christmas at 4 for lunch at the boarding house?"

"Of course guys, I'll see you then." Caroline smiled gently at them both and waved goodbye as they both exited her house. As soon as the front door closed however she slumped against the kitchen counter. _Why can't I find a guy who would be like the ones in movies? Is it so impossible to find a guy who'll just care for Care?_ She laughed out loud at her little inside joke. She suddenly stopped laughing, as she felt the hairs prickling on the back of her neck, vampire senses kicking in, someone was watching her. She froze momentarily then zoomed out the back door and into her back garden, eyes alert and watchful scanning the shadows. But no one was there. Rubbing a hand over her face wearily, Caroline turned round and headed back inside muttering about how paranoid she was being and to just go to bed. Upon entering she locked the back door and walked up the stairs, turning out lights as she went.

When she was safely tucked away in bed, a shadowy figure dropped down from the high up braches in a tree in the backyard. Getting to his feet and swaggering slightly, he turned his face upwards to her bedroom window.

"So sweet Caroline," Klaus purred huskily. "You want a man to care for you? Well consider this, challenge accepted." He smirked once more and walked off into the night, cogs already working away in his head. He was going to make this her best Christmas ever, but he'd have to do a little homework first.

OoOoO

It was the night before Christmas and all through her bedroom Caroline was pacing, waiting for sleep to come. Her mum wasn't going to be home till 6am, which meant she was probably going to be cranky for Christmas, and she couldn't even escape to her dads now. She sniffed a little at this. But shook her head and went downstairs for a blood bag. Reaching the fridge she pulled out a fresh bag and sliced the corner with her teeth, pressing a button on the microwave and placing it inside. Whilst she was waiting for it to ding, she went to cupboard and got out a large bottle of vodka a tumbler and a mug. Pouring a half glass she downed it quickly and poured herself another. The microwave signalled its end so she took the packet out and poured its contents into the mug. Sipping the hot contents, Caroline immediately felt her twitchiness cease and her mind relax slightly. Whether it was to do with the alcohol, blood or a combination of the two, she didn't know, but all the same she felt much better. Finishing the second glass of the bitter alcoholic substance, she reached for her mug and was about to take another sip when she heard a knocking at her front door. Glancing over to the clock on the wall she saw that it was 10 to midnight, ten minutes till Christmas! Taking a deep draught and setting her mug down, she shook her head irritably. _Who the hell would be calling at this hour?_ Walking to the door and opening it, she saw Klaus, standing just before her porch, an iPod holder (complete with iPod) in one hand, a stack of white sheets under the opposite arm. Caroline opened her mouth to ask what the hell was going on but he lifted one finger to his lips and shushed her. Instantly her mouth snapped shut, curiosity peaking. Klaus put the iPod holder onto her porch and pressed play, opening streams of Christmas music began to flow and Caroline recognised Michael Buble's 'Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas'.

Klaus held up his first card:

**Don't speak love, just nod yes or shake for no.**

Caroline was confused but mouthed okay, to which he smiled. Then he held up his next card:

**Is anyone here with you?**

She shook her head, and looked down a little sadly, looking up again as the next card was produced:

**Perfect.**

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but before she could question it he had held up his next card:

**With any luck next year, I will have all these things:**

Then he held up his next card, which depicted drawings of blood (probably a human Elena's) plus himself, equalling a small doodle of a wolf with fangs (probably meaning hybrids). Caroline scoffed and rolled her eyes as the next card was produced:

**I'd also like this.**

He held up another with a drawing of him and all his siblings together. She smiled softly in response. Then next was produced:

**Now I won't lie and say I don't have hope.**

Her brow furrowed slightly, but smoothed out in humour at the following card:

**And I pretty much always have an agenda.**

Then the next card:

**But it's Christmas.**

And the next:

**And even I have to be truthful sometimes…**

She giggled slightly but he continued:

**So let me say that, to me,**

She waited.

**You are perfect.**

Her eyes widened in surprise. But still he kept going:

**Beautiful, strong,**

Carrying on even though Caroline's were getting comically wider:

**And full of the purest light,**

He smiled at his next card and looked down shyly as she read it:

**And you make me feel like a man,**

He looked up again as her eyes softened, changing to the next:

**And less of a monster.**

She looked sweetly at his face and went to speak but he shook his head and changed the cards:

**But my wasted heart will love you,**

Her mouth opened and closed like a gasping fish, but she shook it off as he got to his next card:

**Until one of us ends up like this.**

He held up the next card and she laughed loudly as it showed a picture of a gross old mummy. He grinned slightly and held up the following card:

**Merry Christmas, Caroline.**

She mouthed Merry Christmas back as he held up the final card:

**Give me a chance, please?**

She smiled and laughed shaking her head as she saw the puppy dog eyes he'd drawn. Then looking into his eyes she walked slowly towards him and kissed him gently on the lips. His eyes were still closed as she pulled away, only opening to look deeply into hers as Caroline blushed gently.

"Goodnight Caroline." He whispered his eyes open and vulnerable.

"Goodnight Klaus." She replied, smiling gently and honestly. Klaus turned to walk away but she grabbed his hand, stopping him in his tracks.

"Caroline?" He questioned, quiet puzzled by her actions. She didn't seem able to form the words so he squeezed her fingers lightly, tilting his head in question.

"I- well I, erm… Doyouwanttocomeinside?" She blurted quickly, but before he could answer proceeded to explain her actions. "It's just that, you know, it's Christmas and erm, you're alone and so am I so I just thought it might be good if we did something together but then maybe not you know it's okay another time maybe. Ha yeah we could schedule for next year or something, no worries it's a stupid idea don't know what I was th-" She was cut off by him kissing her.

"I'd love to come in sweet Caroline." He spoke gently against her lips, pulling back to smile that beautiful dimpled smile of his. Caroline nodded and, whilst grinning too, took his hand and led him into her house. She'd call the Salvatores tomorrow; let them know there'd be one more for dinner.

OoOoO

_Yes I know it's a quicky, and a little naff but come on be merciful. :) I just wanted to get something up before Christmas was over. Thank you very much for reading. It'd be nice to get some reviews? Wink wink nudge nudge. ;) _


End file.
